monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-27595114-20150729023448/@comment-26854283-20150805181134
@Taunt9000 ""oh I gotta kill a certain group of people (mamonos) because I think they are threatening my regime." Yea...The Order are the ones that want to exterminate the whole mamono race while the Demon Realm gov tend to preserve lives. How about they let go of their bigotry first and negotiate instead of "gotta-kill-them-all"? I think Demon Realm gov ain't that unreasonable." You have one problem here that doesnt allow negotiations and thats Demonic energy. Because it corrupts everything you cant really live in peace with the mamono. Just living friendly together with mamono would ultimatly lead to the assimiliation of all humans and the environment in that location. Also i cant really see lilims/power mamono and the dl sitting at the diplomatic table without trying to unobtrusively corrupt the other side. Secondly they also cant make 50/50 of the planet because the mamono need human males and dont birth them themselve. At last you dont know how the order is because we have no material on it. You dont know what they are doing how they are doing in and where they are doing it. But like i previously sad, because of the demonic energy they dont really have anathor choice but to kill people who had contact with mamone. Also the order is surely not the only organisation in this world and surely not all people believe in the teachings of the order. But there definitely are people who like their normal human lives, their culture, the environment, social lives and so on. This people will also fight against mamono or support the order even if they think the the order is bullshit. I also asked myself if the mamone freindly citys and countries know about the corruption of the Demonic energy that will inevitably change them all in to mamono and a demon realm. Do the mamone tell them that or do they not? I for myself think they dont tell them this unimportant fact. "In The Order, people with different opinion don't deserve the right to live. In Demon Realm, people with different opinion won't get cracked down." You dont know that about the order but taking our planet into account than you will get discriminated everywhere if your values go to far of the local values or the values of the people with some power in that location. Yes you wont get killed or beaten, you will simply get fucked alot until you think otherwise. "Yes, the assimilation is inevitable for most people. The minor "different opinion" is likely to get crushed by the mainstream culture in Demon Realm. It's kinda normal. What can you say? But there must be some people who are strong in faith drastically resist the assimilation. At least those people still have the freedom of speech in Demon Realm. They can still have different opion without their lives being threatened." So you are saying as long as some people can keep their freedom its alright that everyone else loses theirs? You can apply the same on the order and every country/cult or whatever. " And for those people who really despise mamonos, here are some pro tips for them not to attract momonos' attention: Lay low, act normal instead of yapping about how you want to murder all mamonos for the glory of the God. If you really don't want to get raped my mamonos, you can always seek protection from local LEOs. (About this part, it depends how you write your story, mamono LEOs can be trained and professional or you can assume they are untrained savages with no morality) There are a lot more males happy to contact with mamonos. There's no reason for mamonos to get themselves into truble for a little group of bigots. Also, I don't remember Demon Realm gov would FORCE any momono to marry you nor FORCE you to marry a mamono. " So i left the "evil" orde side so that i wont be constantly annoyed by order priests and soldiers for only to be constantly annoyed by mamono? So my oponion or will is either ignored by the order or by mamone with the diffence that either my mind gets alterd or i get killed? I dont call that a improvment. Since the value of the LEO differ from mine i doubt that they can help me. Also the goverment doesnt need to FORCE marriage on me, the mamone around me will gladly do it themselve. So in short: Mamano are neither better or worse then the order. They both have pros and cons and its up to you to decide where you can get happy. And please dont try to discredit one side and glorify the other. Both sides in this setting DONT CARE FOR YOUR OPINION AND WILL. Thats simply a fact.